religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Sœur Sourire
thumb|Sœur Sourire ligt, samen met Annie Pécher, begraven in [[Waver (België)|Waver. De graftekst luidt J'ai vu voler son âme à travers les nuages uit het lied "Luc Dominique"]] Sœur Sourire (Frans voor 'Zuster Glimlach'), artiestennaam van Jeanne Paule Marie (Jeannine) Deckers, (Waver, 17 oktober 1933 – aldaar, 29 maart 1985) was een Belgische kloosterzuster. Ze was een zuster in het dominicaanse klooster in Fichermont, nabij Waterloo. Ze zong daar al regelmatig haar zelf gecomponeerde liedjes. Die werden zo goed ontvangen dat het klooster met het idee kwam om er een plaat van te laten persen die dan kon worden meegegeven aan bezoekers en novicen. In 1963 werd de plaat opgenomen in Brussel. Het lied Dominique werd er door de mensen van Philips direct uitgepikt. Ze vroegen (en kregen) toestemming om het nummer als single op de markt te brengen, met een wereldhit tot gevolg. Het stond zelfs enige tijd op de eerste plaats van de Amerikaanse hitparade. In de Verenigde Staten kreeg het nummer in 1965 een tweede carrière toen het bij Capitol Records opgenomen werd in de versie van Tony Sandler & Ralph Young (Sandler & Young) op de succes-LP "Side by Side". Later werd het door talloze artiesten in diverse talen gecoverd. Dit lied wordt misschien nog wel het meest onthouden vanwege het refrein: :Dominique -nique -nique s'en allait tout simplement, Routier, pauvre et chantant. En tous chemins, en tous lieux, Il ne parle que du Bon Dieu, Il ne parle que du Bon Dieu. Na dit succes, dat zelfs in Hollywood werd verfilmd als "The singing Nun" met Debbie Reynolds in de hoofdrol, stortte Deckers zich weer vol overgave op het kloosterleven, totdat zij in 1967 uittrad om zich geheel aan haar muzikale carrière te wijden, ditmaal onder het pseudoniem Luc Dominique. Ze zong religieuze liedjes en nam ook veel kinder-repertoire op, maar het werd geen succes. Met Dominique was de zingende zuster met de glimlach feitelijk een eendagsvlieg gebleken. Extra bitter voor haar was dat ze weliswaar zelf "Sœur Sourire" min of meer dood verklaard had, maar dat de zingende kloosterzuster uit Fichermont voor de Belgische belastingdienst nog springlevend was. Dat resulteerde erin dat Deckers belasting moest betalen op opbrengsten die al die tijd naar het klooster gegaan waren en waar ze zelf geen cent van gezien had. In die tijd ontpopte Deckers zich ook als een critica van de rooms-katholieke Kerk en als een voorstander van gezinsplanning. In de jaren zeventig begon ze samen met haar vriendin Annie Pécher een school voor autistische kinderen in België. In de jaren tachtig kwam ze andermaal in conflict met de Belgische belastingdienst, die beweerde dat "Zuster Glimlach" nog veel achterstallige belasting moest betalen in verband met de opbrengsten van haar succesnummer en andere plaatopnames. In 1982 nam ze onder de naam Sœur Sourire (wat opmerkelijk is omdat ze die naam eigenlijk afgezworen had) een disco-versie op van haar grote hit Dominique, in de hoop zo nog wat geld te vergaren om haar belastingschuld af te betalen. Maar de plaat deed het hoegenaamd niet. In 1985 pleegde ze tegelijk met haar vriendin zelfmoord door een overdosis slaappillen in te nemen. De spullen in hun huis waren allemaal al ingepakt en er stond precies bij wat ermee gebeuren moest. De vrouwen liggen samen in één graf, waarop ook weer de naam Sœur Sourire te lezen is, samen met een citaat uit één van de liedjes van Zuster Glimlach. Jeannine Deckers overleed op 51-jarige leeftijd. De Nederlandse omroep Veronica zond in augustus 1985 een documentaire uit over de Zingende Non, getiteld "Sœur Sourire, een glimlach tussen hemel en hel". Hierin kwamen diverse mensen aan het woord die Jeannine Deckers van dichtbij meegemaakt hadden. In de herfst van 2008 startten de opnames van de film Sœur Sourire over het leven van Sœur Sourire. De zuster wordt hierin vertolkt door Cécile de France. De film werd geregisseerd door Stijn Coninx en beleefde op 6 mei 2009 zijn Belgische première. In oktober 2009 kwam de prent ook in Nederland uit op dvd en Blu-ray. Bibliografie * Luc Maddelein & Leen van den Berg, Sœur Sourire. Zie me graag, Leuven, Davidsfonds, 2005, ISBN 90-5826-330-4 Categorie:Belgisch rooms-katholiek zuster Categorie:Filantroop Categorie:Pseudoniem Categorie:Waals zanger de:Sœur Sourire en:The Singing Nun es:Sor Sonrisa fi:Jeanine Deckers fr:Sœur Sourire is:Jeanine Deckers it:Jeanine Deckers ja:スール・スーリール ko:노래하는 수녀 lb:Soeur Sourire pt:Jeanine Deckers ru:Деккерс, Жаннин sv:Soeur Sourire